


Tome: Beginnings- Fanning The Flames

by DaedraQueen



Series: TOME: UoN [3]
Category: TOME: UoN
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen
Summary: "You can go when I'm not at full mast, it's the least you can do since you've both spilled a drink on me and made me as this"  Gwaed warned and Seph panted into the crook of his neck, "Give me a second...I can't think straight when you're half-naked underneath me like this"A card game and Alcohol never were a good influence on Seph.
Relationships: Seph/Gwaed
Series: TOME: UoN [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708657
Kudos: 1





	Tome: Beginnings- Fanning The Flames

" _Impale_!" Seph's knees hit the ground, the smaller sharp pitted stones were cutting deep into her calf's but she was too busy trying to catch her breath. The larger Cromerth man was lying on his side, the shattered remains of his shield in pieces and littering his body, his chest unmoving.

**Clap.**

**Clap.**

**Clap.**

**"** You lasted longer than I thought you would, did ya have to kill him though?" G'waeds feet appeared in her line of sight, heard more than felt the ruffling of his hands curling through her hair and removing the twigs and leaves from it. "Son...of a... _bitch_ " air burned with each exhale and risked choking her, the sudden contact of wet and cold jolted her head upwards seeking out more of the sensation against her cheek.

He tilted her head back, water flooded and she drank greedily from the bottle until it spilled down her chin. They sat there for a few moments G'waed watching Seph quietly and she caught her breath before standing up on unsteady legs. "Only the strong can survive this place" he'd told her once, moons ago, in a portal room after asking where she was running to. She was strong from the forge, from fighting alongside her kin and against foes with the tower. The fighting pits of Cromerth was a distraction, a test, to see if she was ready. Ready for what she did not know.

Already she had been targeted, the Cromerth it seemed could smell the Ardglass in her, expected her to be easy pickings, much like the man to her side. They would learn eventually. "He tried to kill me" she snarled spitting blood to the ground and felt around her mouth to see if his hit (who even used clubs anymore) had actually managed to loosen a tooth, thankfully they appeared intact.

"Of course he did, that's their way. I'm sure his woman isn't going to be too happy" he hummed thoughtfully and Seph huffed. "Yeah well he should've taken no for an answer, fuck her too, she's welcome to try, but she'll be buried with him if she starts" god's she wanted a drink, wanted to be between a pair of warm thighs and get rid of the image of burning dark appreciative eyes and tanned skin covered in bloody runes peeking at her from between her own.

They didn't speak much traveling back to the tavern they were staying in, saving thoughts, questions and expectations for when they were truly drunk later. Somehow she'd found herself between two unfamiliar but not unwelcome bodies a couple named Tan'yerth and Stalia, playing a drinking game that she really only knew half the rules too and being distracted by Stalia who was currently playing with the tips of her ears.

She'd lost sight of G'waed around 15 minutes ago, though she could hear his manic laughter somewhere so it couldn't be all bad. As if summoned he swantered over, choosing the opposite seat leaning forward and dropping a full tankard that matched his own in front of her. "Let's see if your delicate stomach can handle a proper ale" he boasted and Seph grasped it tight enough to dent, determination set her features as she tipped it back. Apples and sweetness choked her but it was the heat from spices that warmed her belly and throat, she downed it, drinking quickly not pausing for breath and triumphantly slamming it back down, smile, mostly all fang. Cheers sounded around her, a solid slap on her back almost made the tart liquid make an unfortunate reappearance but thankfully nothing resurfaced, warmth bloomed settling in her limbs for in this moment, in this group she was accepted. A deck of cards was produced, the four Queen's removed and laid out on the table, as they reshuffled the deck and one of the barmaids set down a stick of Kohl and a red lipstick.

"This is your first game of plunder is it not?" Tan'yerth asked and Seph nodded head heavy as the alcohol began to hit. She felt his arms circle her waist lifting her up and propping her onto his lap. "We split the deck, and attempt to pair cards, each turn we chose a target and steal one of their cards if we make a pair, they lose a round. If you don't make a pair then that person gets a 50/50 chance to take your Queen. The Queen follows where her card goes, if you lose your Queen you're out, you win when you pair up all your cards or if you claim all 4 Queens. I would be honored if you would be my Queen for this game, choose your house."

Glancing around the four players around the table to her left was an Amazonian woman tall and broad, her hair shaved at the sides but Mohawked down the middle into a braid that brushed her hips and was currently tangled in her chosen Queens hand. Her right was a quiet darker skinned man, with clever eyes and she knew he was the most sober of the lot of them, his Queen was Stalia, she winked at her gaze and reached forward to claim her card (Queen of Spades) hitting his money bag off the side with a heavy thunk, that much coin and a non drinker, a professional then, she needed him out first Her final player was in front, G'waed seemed to be following her thoughts about their non drinking friend, winking at her as his Queen trailed small lips against his neck and gestured for her to pick her card.

Leaning forward she reached up, could feel their focus on her movement as she unzipped her overalls and tugging down the sleeves to wrap around her waist, her mesh top discoloured her pale skin and her chest bindings spared her modesty but gave her more movement, snatching up her card (Queen of Hearts) The lipstick was passed to her as her partner in cards drew a heart on her cheekbone in crimson lipstick, a quick glance affirming that the others also adorned their house. To her left Clubs, to her right Spades and her front Diamond's 80 marks each was laid on the table, a buy in and the spoils of plunder apparently everyone was feeling like lady luck was on their side, and they had attracted a crowd of hoots and drinks.

The Queen's held the cards (They had gotten lucky out of 12 cards 13 if you included the Queen they had two pairs already locked) as their partners murmmered quietly into ears, talking of strategy and promises of later (if the woman to her left had made it clear) but Seph could hear everything, the whispers, the plans and she moved accordingly nuzzling back against her current partner and tapping a card with her spare hand. The first few turns were a blur, but she was slowly beginning to sober up, though luck wasn't on the left-hand woman's side, as she failed to make a pair leading her to miss a turn and then the turn after that she lost her Queen to the man on their right, kissing spades before allowing her to drape herself around her new King. Damn it, that would make it harder to oust him later, though luck would have it, both G'waed and her own King seemed to be playing a smarter game, She regained her playmate a few moments later, Stalia sneaking a kiss in thanks before talking strategy with her lover.

She hadn't realized the challenge had been made till Stalia poked her in the ribs, a hiss escaped her before her attention was caught by G'waed sitting forward. Since Tan had two Queens the 50/50 odds introduced a third card. The Queen of hearts, A diamond 9 and the Queen of Spades. She leaned forward holding them tightly as G'waed's fingers traced right to left over the tops, before settling on her own.

The exhale left her lungs as he pulled it back making a show of gesturing his right thigh and tapping it gently. Flushing she stood going left and feeling the first loser caress her thigh as she went past, warm fingers enclosing her wrist and tugging her back is what stopped her smashing her empty tankard at the woman. She turned, thankful that the other Queen had passed over to the thigh he had gestured too for her so there would be no awkward clambering. Instead, she settled her weight across his offered thigh, wrapping an arm over his shoulder to play with the hairs at the back of his neck, leaning her ear forward making sure it looked like a nuzzle to the sets of eyes on them.

"Sorry about that, You looked pretty cozy over there I was aiming for the other Queen" he said and she tugged his head back in retaliation, heat sparking down her spine at his hiss of breath. Feeling the tightening of his hand against her hip and thigh, made her purr, sucking the spot just below his earlobe. "Jealousy doesn't become you G'waed, I was a lot more comfortable over there because they were so warm," she said, feeling him shift her slightly so his arm was wrapped around her waist, hand splayed over her thigh in a tight grip and her side feeling the radiating heat from his chest. "Does he have a nine?" Typical the number he needed was so close yet so far. So instead of answering she rotated her wrist so that she was scratching the back of his head using the blunt of her nails, the tick mark alerting no one of their actions.

A few more paired off cards placed in front of them but cockiness cost them their Queen stolen away to Tan'yerth, the numbness had crept into her side and she stretched, throwing a leg over either side of him in a reverse straddle and pushing him down against the back of the seat in her haste to crack her spine back into place. When's she made no sign of moving from this position, she felt his hands circle around her waist, jolting her up slightly so they could press back to front, her thighs and legs framing his between them, and he propped up his chin resting it on her shoulder. Four cards remained in her hand, hers, a nine of Clubs, an ace of spades and four of hearts. The nine she was sure was still on the playing field there was only one pair of Aces on the board, she hadn't spotted a four since her hand at the start.

Fingertips circling in a slow figure of eights against her hip was the cause of her shifting, it appeared G'waed had found the end of the sheer material and was intent on mapping the area to memory, slow but quiet puffs of air left her and she shook her head to clear her thoughts and felt the chuckling vibrations through her back. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked and Seph shrugged, leaning forward to swipe up his tankard and settle back to push deeper into his hands "Squeeze a little harder and I will" she tipped back the tankard ready for the sweet warmth now that filled her, choking it down when he accepted her challenge and roughed her sides , eyes fluttering shut at the sensations. She passed the tankard and challenged the quiet one, swiping the card on the left and jolting with surprise when she found her Ace. Slamming it down with a triumphant whoop, her elbow catching G'waed in the face, thankfully hitting the tankard but unfortunately meant the alcohol spilling over his face and top.

"Sorrryyyy" the laugh left her before she could stop it, as he tore the soaked clothing up and over his head leaving his chest bare before pulling her tighter against him. "At least you got us a pair, now let's hope he has something else we need" He reached out plucking a card and flipped it over, The Queen of clubs was in their possession, and for the second time that evening Seph cheered to the ceiling, the player they had just disrupted made a show of slamming the remaining cards into the discard and reaching towards the coins in the middle. G'waed took that same moment to slam a dagger a hint of an inch away from their sore loser's fingertips and a few inches deep into the wood.

"I'd suggest you walk away now, you won't get that chance again" he growled, fear momentarily started in the pit of her stomach, it was very different from the growl he'd made when she was inside him, and that sparked a different stirring A sound left her and she was horrified a moment later to realise it was a moan and that everyone at the table, judging by the stiffness of the male underneath her, and the knowing looks from the remaining players had indeed heard her. "I...I need a drink" she said making to get up when G'waed tugged her wrist back, Seph spinning a 180 to face him and his hold on her tugged her back onto his lap so they were chest to chest slotted together, close enough for Seph's core to clench around nothing.

"You can go when I'm not at full mast, it's the least you can do since you've both spilled a drink on me and made me like this" he murmured back and Seph moved to catch him hard against the cradle of her thighs feeling hot and heavy against his breaches, he was so warm and Seph's fingertips ghosted over the runes on his chest, curling around the hair that grew there. "Moving isn't going to help" he warned and Seph panted into the crook of his neck, "Give me a second...I can't think straight when your half naked underneath me like this" she said and he hummed in agreement, hands once again resuming a bruising sequence of rough grabs at her hips, thighs and nearing dangerously close to the curve of her ass.

"Didn't take you as someone that could get off with a crowd watching?" he said brushing his thumb across her bottom lip and groaning when Seph's fang caught the pad of it, soothing the sting with her tongue and sucking sharply, gasping forwards, when his hips seemed hers in retaliation. "I'm So... _fucking_...wet" it was both confession and plead, whimpering at the sensations, feeling the cold dampness of her underwear against her sensitive skin, yelping when he stood suddenly, hoisting her up and around his hips and Seph wrapped her legs around him arms matching her death grip as he slammed the two remaining cards down.

"The game!" Seph yelled as he hoisted her up the length of him, biting down in the junction of her neck making her arch and grind back catching her zipper between them and affecting them both. "Fuck the Game" was his reply marching them both to the top of the staircase and ascending them two stairs at a time. She could hear the cheers and whooping below but embarrassment was overclouded by lust as his lips crashed into hers around the same point of her back hitting cleanly into the wood of the door to one of their rooms. He fumbled searching for the doorknob, as Seph's lips found purchase on the skin of his neck sucking in sharp steady pressure till the tang of iron caught her attention.

They stumbled in together, just barely making it to the bed in their haste as he tugged the overall arms free from her waist, ripping the rest of it down her thighs til she was free of them. Her mesh top was next, the thin material parting easily over her head and into a pile on the floor leaving just her bra, underwear and stockings. His hands ghosted her thighs, groaning at the sight of her arousal that had already begun to leak from her, evidence from the darkened spot on her underwear to the glistening sheen across her inner thighs. "I've been thinking about how you taste for weeks." He said nudging her thighs wider around his hips, settling against her and rocking softly, just enough to catch attention but not enough to satisfy them both. Holding her down when Seph's hips joined in rutting harder against the front of his pants.

"I...fuuuck. keep going, I cant...I need more" every movement was hurried, broken gasps and pleads to echo together in symphony. "What do you want?" He asked crowding her down, his arms caged her in, hers against his chest nails digging into the flesh, she could feel his words right against the curve of her ear. "You. Please" arching to feel him, his lips trail down her neck nibbling at her skin "You've already got me right here, feel me?" He said rocking harder and ripping a half snarled moan from her throat. It was too much and not enough all at once, she wanted to claw and mark and be marked.

"Bite me." He didn't even hesitate, teeth sinking into the crook of her neck, it was just enough, with the surprise of her hips rocking up and his slamming down in an effort to crush her beneath him. Crying out her release, body shaking and loud enough to hear the echo in the bare room, as she rode it out, leaving her a shuddering mess. She couldn't breathe, and she pushed up against his chest, groaning at the sharp sting as G'waed sat back on his haunches, lips, and teeth stained with her blood. "Of course it would be my teeth in your neck that gets you off" he parroted back reminding her of her giddiness of sinking deep all those weeks ago. She could feel the trickle of blood carving its way down her collarbone. "How long you been sitting on that one?" She asked and chuckled at his shrugged response.

She pushed him back with her foot, the stocking clad limb stretched out as far as she could till he bunched off the bed, standing uncertainly and puzzled and when her foot trailed down to press against his cock he finally seemed to get the picture. Hands went to the straps on his hips, undoing the latch and pulling them down, of course he wasn't wearing underwear. Kneeling up and removing her bra, pride stoking the heat back to inferno inside her at the attention he was laving her with, reaching down and slipping her underwear down in a swoop and tossing them to the floor. Crawling her way back down the bed till her lips brushed against the swell of his head, feeling him pulse slightly at the contact. Darting her tongue to wet her lips and catching him slightly. His hand tangled in her locks, tugging up so her gaze met his, she licked up his length, maintaining eye contact as his eyes shut against the sensations.

"I won't break, you can be as rough as you want, I'll tap if it gets too much" it came out more throaty then she intended, but stronger like she wasn't the one that was on her knees intentending on worshiping the other. Trailing open-mouthed kisses careful for her fangs although she wouldn't put it past him being into it, her tongue joined the fold tasting him and echoing his moan as she swallowed him down, breathing deep to adjust to the girth, a rock of hips brought him to the back of her throat, her tongue swiped out to taste his base as his breath stuttered.

The blunt of his nails were massaging into the back of her skull, drawing pleasured purrs that spurred his hips into moving, rocking together, she slowed the pace, nervousness pooling in the pit slowly being beat back with arousal, what if it showed that she loved this, loved the feeling of him mute and at her mercy, pulling him from her throat when he frustratedly tried to speed them back up. "Your real good at that...even though your holding back, what's the matter Seph someone tell you you were too into it before" he said with a slight laugh, reading down to grip himself and thrusting into his hand to relieve some pressure, it would be hot, if mortification hadn't settled into the hollow places at how he could read her so easily. Her silence brought him pause, and when she glanced away from questioning eyes,

"Fuckin hell, he still alive?" He growled and Seph barked a laugh, from his tone it was best not answering that question. Instead she sucked him down again, till the tip of his cock touched the edge of her gag reflex, gripping his ass as her mouth worked him over, feeling his hands slip back into her hair. "Hell, you look good down there, your mouth is so fucking wet, I'm just gonna" he trailed off, his hips rising back a bit further and returning in a quick rap that made her gag, her hands tightened on his ass, digging her nails into the skin as she tried to recreate the movement, thankful when he resumed it. His grip turned painful, sparking heat in her stomach, as his moans and gasps left him, she had his gaze now as he fucked her throat aware of how bad it must look from his angle. His hand crushed her head to his pelvis, sinking just past her gag reflex, enough for her to moan loudly, squeezing her thighs together she could feel her pulse in every part of her, when his grip pulled her mouth off him, connected by a trail of spit.

"Fuck your so fucking hot...You have to stop or I'm going to cum down your throat and I'm not ready to end this, but Seph I was being serious... I'll kill him" he complained, his hand swiping the excess spit from her lips and cheek, sinking his fingers into his mouth and Seph kneeled up, the bed afforded her extra height till they were nose to nose.

"If I wanted him dead, I would've killed him myself" she said Bitting down on his bottom lip, before slipping her tongue into his mouth, moaning happily as his tongue eagerly met hers back fighting for dominance as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing them closer feeling the head of his cock slip between her folds aided by the slickness of her arousal, every movement dragging against her clit, pulse echoing her heartbeat. She felt her axis tip, as he pushed her back landing on hers with a thump and a puff of air, his knees pressed against the twin globes of her ass, his hands gripped her thighs tight pushing them together as he rocked his hips a harder, fucking her thighs, small grunts leaving him as she sunk further into the bed by his weight and allowed his ministrations even after he'd gathered her ankles together throwing them up on his shoulder each tip of his hips dangerously gliding past her entrance.

God's she ached, every thrust reminded her that she was empty and wanting. Fuck the consequences, the fact that he would most definitely be the death of her or even the other way around but right now she needed filled by something other than her own fingers for even just a few moments. "God's above, G'waed please...I want you" she pleaded she thought she heard a moan of agreement from him, because his next movements brought him right against her entrance, his hand moved between them gripping himself thrusting into his hand, the head of his cock slipping into to her less than an inch against her as his hand blocked the rest of him.

"No, G'waed please" tears of frustration gathered in the corner of her eyes, narrowing her hips upwards and reaching out to grip his hand between them, she needed his fingers in her, then his cock till she couldn't take it anymore, his eyes shooting up to hers. "I need you" she choked the response out sure that her blush covered chest to the tips of her pointed ears.

"Terrible decision really" he said and thrust into her, burying himself into to her to the base. Pain lanced through her system, tears spilled themselves over cheeks as she closed her eyes and felt her lungs empty of air against his chest in a pain-filled cry, she felt his hands grip her face tilting it up to face him, a rare moment of concern flickering in his expression.

"It's been a while, my fingers aren't exactly as...filling. Normally I prep" she explained rocking back against him feeling the twinge of protest from her cervix. She felt him "uh-huh" against pulling back and stopping at Seph's frantic " _No_ " "Relax...I'm still going to fuck you till you beg me to stop, I'm just going to eat you out first and help you...prep" he said ever as her stomach swooped at his plan just as his lips closed over a nipple his other hand roughly handling it's twin, as he sucked down, dragging a moan from her throat. "Fuck, your gonna taste better than I remember." He murmured and Seph hummed rocking her hips upwards impatience leading her movements as his lips sucked deep purple marks into her hips and thighs, fingers death gripping her thighs.

"So fucking wet for me aren't you," he asked, fingers trailing through her folds gathering up the moisture there and spreading it across her swollen clit. As "yes and please" spilled from her lips. His fingers circled patiently, ignoring her hips rocking and her pleas for more, "You've got such a pretty pussy" he confessed and Seph felt drunk off the praise, mind blanking as she tried to get off from his caressing fingertips, part of her felt like she ought to be ashamed at the feeling of her leaking moreover his fingertips but right now she's do anything to make him realize that this mouth had better things to be doing right now.

"You like that don't you being praised, you want my mouth on your cunt, my fingers, and my cock deep in you until you can't take it anymore?" Holy fuck, breath was caught in her throat, and she couldn't agree, couldn't maneuver him into a better position, she liked control but she wasn't the type to give it up, but right now all she wanted was to make him proud, make him want her half as much as she wanted him buried to the hilt inside her. Her hand slipped to the top of his head, gripping the hair tight and tugging it down, feeling him chuckle and arching at the vibrations against her skin, a finger slipping to the knuckle inside her, making her moan loudly uncaring for her noise levels as he buried his face deeper in her thighs groaning loudly at her response.

She could feel his tongue stroking against her like a brush on canvas, writing his appreciation against her skin, a second finger joining the first, twisting and opening her up, sliding his tongue downwards to twist against them as her thighs locked, shaking as her orgasm approached like an oncoming storm. "Now, G'waed please." She begged, tugging him upwards as he gripped himself guiding against her, gasping in surprise when her hips rolled upwards slipping down inside her. "Oh fuck, I'm so close" she begged lips trailing up his neck as her legs locked around his hips. "So fucking wet" he replied, slamming his hips down impaling himself as Seph's nails opened rivets in his back.

Seph could feel the burn of being stretched to her limits, as he filled her over and over again, hitting areas her fingers couldn't reach that made her sing and plead and promise. Could feel her arousal coiled like a spring, every thrust threatening to burst and overwhelm her. "That's it Seph, let go, and give it to me" he panted into her ear sending bolts of lightning down her spine fueling the fire raging at the core of her, her hips moved sloppily trying to keep pace with his own and failing "I can't" her fingers went to her clit rubbing furiously, trying to drag her orgasm out of herself, when she felt her body being flipped over, hands roughly dragging her hips up so she could hold her weight on her own and her knees. Joining them back together in a thrust that sprawled out her arms to fist and drag a pillow to her mouth to quieten her sounds, as he picked up a bruising pace, the headboard hitting the wall in time with his thrusts.

"I'm going to make you cum even if it kills us both" he growled reaching between them to rub maddening circles around her clit and pressing hot open-mouthed kisses down her spine that made her cry out and slam back against him. She was so wet, so hyper aware of the way his chest stuck to her back, how her throat ached at her screams of pleasure into the pillow, of the snarling and growling thing G'waed has become above her, when she felt him pulse madly inside her.

"Oh fuck, Seph, I'm gonna fill you up so much" he pleaded and Seph cried out, orgasm hitting her so squarely that she was afraid she stopped breathing, all she could do was shake, she was blind and helpless and felt him cry out for her, her muscles clenching around him, milking him for all he's worth as he spilled himself deep in bursts that warmed and coated her, and that made her cum harder, trailing off the first in waves. She could feel his weight pushing her into the mattress, her shoulder hurt and she figured he'd bitten down on her again as he came, she felt calm and sated, even as her insides quivered around him as he withdrew, pushing her hips up as he watched his cum leak from her. "Whoops....well the least I can do is clean up after myself," he said before burying his face back between her thighs making her jolt and cry out, as his tongue probed deep, cleaning up his mess till she came twice more, a purr vibrating through her chest.

"Share." She commanded fighting the urge to laugh at his surprised expression before hauling himself up and mashing his lips against her, he tasted of salt and earth and herself mixed together in a way that wasn't unpleasant, dragging him closer, kissing fiercely until her lungs burned and she felt him settle between her thighs his head against her chest. Her fingers scraped over his skull, blunt nails massaging softly, as he rose and fell in time with her breathing.

They shifted laying on their side, her head on his arm, his leg between her thighs face to face and tangled together, exhaustion filling their limbs and head with sleep. "My face itches, so don't think for one second I like you" Seph whispered nuzzling her face against his own and tsking at his laugh as he squeezed her tighter to him, they were both out the moment their eyes shut.


End file.
